todo por un libro
by AidenT12
Summary: [EDITANDO] De Sonic no ahí que hablar mucho, todos lo conocemos, sin embargo, ahí una pequeña niña que vive con el, la cual no tiene amigos ni vida social mas allá de su hermano mayor. lo único que ah logrado hacer es cruzar unas palabras con Tails, sin embargo, por un regalo de su hermano, todos pueden entrar en un malentendido, mas allá de su relación de hermanos.
1. Chapter 1

El erizo subió las escaleras en busca de la pequeña persona a la cual quería dedicarle ese regalo, de hace mucho tiempo que quería darle esto a ella, pasaba mucho tiempo sin pronunciar ninguna palabra mientras miraba la pequeña consola portátil. Tampoco tenia mucha vida social, así que no tenia muchos amigos... en realidad, no tenia. Él único soporte que ella tenia era el. a deferencia de ella, gozaba de un gran carisma, valentía, y amigos que lo querían... pero eso no evitaba preocupar al mayor de la situación de la menor. a pesar de todo, es preocupante que alguien no tenga amigos...

**-Oye Sky... te traje esto-** Dijo el erizo azulino mostrándole un libro de portada negra, con un corazón echo de alambre con púas, lo que hacia el titulo no menos llamativo.

**-Gracias hermano... - **Dijo la menor tomando el libro e inspeccionando la portada, pasando sus dedos con delicadeza por el titulo de la obra.

**-Espero que te sirva para despegues de esos videojuegos por un tiempo- **Volvió a decir el erizo apoyado en el marco de la puerta para luego poder retirarse de la habitación. **-por cierto, estaré donde Tails si me necesitas, te veo luego- **cruzo la puerta, echándose la carrera de velocidad sonica con un rayo azul tras el.

era bastante considerado el echo de haberle regalado un libre bastante grueso, ambos saben el estado de la chica, ella leyó el titulo y al igual que su hermano se echo la carrera a velocidad sonica dejando una estela azul detrás de ella, hasta llegar a una parte de Green Hill que nadie conocía. o eso se suponía... ese lugar lo había encontrado una de las tantas veces que tuvo que escapar de la princesa Acorn, para evitar terminar con moretones, rasguños, y/o mas daño psicológico del que ya tenia. Según la ardilla, era su culpa el echo de que el mayor se enamorase de otra chica... la cual la menor no tiene idea de quien es.

Comenzó a caminar, por tantos arboles que habían allí, el lugar se veía oscuro, parecía de noche hasta que llego un claro, un lugar hermoso y pintoresco, se podía ver una cascada, y había una roca donde Skyler acostumbraba sentarse a leer... pero no fue exactamente así esta vez. al llegar desde la lejanía logro ver a un erizo algo mayor... era negro y tenia franjas rojas en sus púas... estaba durmiendo, así que comencé a retroceder despacio, no queria hablarle, nunca quiero hablar con nadie... Al retroceder, pise una rama haciendo que el erizo despertara, miro directamente donde estaba la menor.

Se levanto de un salto, miro fijamente y logro distinguir dos ojos verdes, reconoció esos ojos verdes, eran los de Sonic, Amy tenia los ojos de un verde mas suave y oscuro, no potentes como los del erizo ególatra... solo veía las dos perlas flotantes, todo lo demás era completamente obscuro. la sombra salio corriendo, pero no a la velocidad del sonido cosa que le extraño al erizo negro/rojizo. sin embargo, no iba a ver que le pasaba al "Faker" . Si tuviera que elegir entre ayudar al faker o un disparo en la cabeza, el disparo ganaría por mil.

se volvió a recostar en la piedra mientras volvía a dormir, ningún idiota iba a molestarlo... claro, si no querían llevarse un puñetazo en la cara.

* * *

_-Forbiden... que nombre tan extraño... es bastante curioso, a pesar de su portada... mejor me pongo a leer- _pensó la menor mientras abría el libro y se internaba en su lectura, la verdad era triste la realidad de Maya y Lochie... aunque mas que eso le extraño el tipo de libro que le regalo su hermano. ella tuvo una teoría, pero era demasiado descabellada, ya era un echo de que a su hermano le gustaba otra chica, si no, Sally no le daría excusa y simplemente la golpearía.

**-Valla valla, pero miren quien esta aquí...-**Dijo una voz completamente conocida para ella, la menor sobre saltada se levanto rápidamente para ver a la dueña de esa voz, cosa que por el simple echo de su presencia la hiciera sentir asustada y amenazada. **-pero si es la menor de los hedgehog-** ella no respondió, solo la miro atentamente, preparada para correr en cualquier momento. **-deberías tener claro... que esta es MI playa- **dijo la Acorn, la menor miro al mar en busca de una respuesta que pudiese formular... pero nada, simplemente resulta que después de ver al erizo, fue a la playa... para estar sola, cosa que no funciono.

**-¿y quien dice que es tu playa?**

**-¿¡que!? ¡mandare a encarcelar a quien dijo eso! **

**-baja a la niña- **dijo la voz mas ardilla obedeció y bajo a la eriza que ya tenia tomada por el cuello de su polera. **-ahora lárgate... el mundo no necesita escorias como tú.****  
**

**-¿¡Quien se atreve a llamar escoria a la princesa!?... Sally... A... corn...-**dijo cuando logro entrar a su campo de visión el mismo erizo negro con rojo que la menor había visto hace un rato...

**-no me importa si eres una escoria de princesa, soy la forma de vida perfecta. ahora LAR-GO- **dijo en un tono amenazador que asusto hasta la menor que estaba tirada en la arena, sobandoce un poco la nunca por la precion que había echo la polera al momento de que Sally la hubiese tomado.

la Acorn puso una cara de disgusto sin propiciar palabra alguna. Sabia que contra Shadow estaba en mucha desventaja, al contrario que con la eriza... dew la cual ni siquiera sabia su nombre, solo la "utilizaba" para desahogar el echo de que Sonic estuviera con Rose. la menor la vio alejarse mientras el erizo se acerco a ella sin inmutar palabra o gesto, solo la miraba de brazos cruzados, esta al sentir la pesada mirada sobre ella se levanto inmediatamente, dando a entender la escasa estatura que tenia la eriza azulina ojiverdea.

**-Gra-graci-as se-señor...-**logro inmutar la eriza, no solo por su timidez extrema, si no también por el susto que le dio a la chica cuando la salvo de quedar con vendas otra vez.

**-no agradezcas, no me importa si tu hubiese golpeado otro. Solo es algo personal con esa ardilla.- **dicho esto, el erizo miro el libro en la arena y luego se dio vuelta y se encamino de donde venia dejando a la eriza perpleja. al saber que al parecer no era la única con "problemas" con Sally.

La menor tomo su libro, donde se abrió en la primera pagina siempre en blanco, donde vio una nota de su hermano. "espero que así te separes un poco de la consola, enana. STHS*." cerro el libro y miro al mar por ultima vez, sin darse cuenta, de que su "salvador" estaba tras ella contemplando los ojos de la menor. Como había dicho antes, los ojos de Rose, eran mas oscuros que los del Faker o la eriza, pero los ojos de ella tenían algo especial... eran del mismo color que la Master Esmerald. al darse cuanta de que estaba observando a una chica mucho menor que el, recapacito con un movimiento de cabeza negativo, y se fue.. ya que 1. ella lucia como de unos 12, 13 años. 2. le recordaban mucho al faker. mejores cosas que hacer que poner su atención en una chica que le importa un carajo. La una razón por la que la ayudo de Sally es porque anteriormente, no había cedido a darle su esmeralda a la G.U.N. y había entorpecido enormemente el trabajo de esta por una estupida razón: _"__la quiero para mi, mandare a que la coloquen en mi trono". _

* * *

**-y ya deveria estar listo...- **dijo el zorito, de paso, agradeciendo la ayuda de su amigo azul, el cual le había ayudado mucho hoy. **-por cierto, tengo algo que podría agradare a Sky.- **dijo entregándole una consola recién arreglada, una n64 para ser precisos, con un par de cartuchos de la saga "the legend of Zelda".

**-Claro- **respondió el erizo azul recibiendo la consola con sus respectivos juegos. **-estoy seguro de que le gustaran... bueno, adiós Tails. **

**-Adiós Sonic.- **dijo el zorito, para luego ver a su amigo correr a la velocidad sonica.

**- Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer... - **escucho el erizo inmediatamente al abrir la puerta, por parte de su hermana...

**-¿Skyler?- **dijo el erizo ignorando el canto de la chica, haciendo mas relajada la situación para ella, ya que si era bastante tímida, el echo de cantar era un suicidio para ella... a pesar de su hermosa voz. **-oye, Tails te trajo un regalo... por parte de el- **inmediatamente la eriza volteo bruscamente, suponiendo que el zorito la había escuchado. **-tranquila, no esta aquí... pero te mando esto- **termino, entregándole la consola dentro de una bolsa, con los cartuchos, mientras el erizo iba a la cocina por algo de comer.

**-¡sugoeeee!- **escucho desde la cocina. **-¡esto es genial! ¡y trae el "Majora's Mask"! ¡Tails es el mejor!- **el mayor se limito a reír.

antes de que alguno pudiece articular una palabra, tocaron la puerta, el mayor fue a revisar y la menor sostuvo la bolsa con sus cosas en la escalera.

**-Hola Sonic, te traje un poco de comida... supuse que tendrías hambre. **

**-¡Oh gracias, Amy! pasa...- **al decir esto, la menor corrió había su cuarto, que curiosamente comparte con Sonic, pero casi nunca se aparece por allí. Ni de mente la menor iba a bajar... sin embargo le surgió una gran duda... ¿y si ella era la novia de su hermano?¿ella era la razón del enojo de Sally?No cambiaría mucho la situación si lo sabia o no... pero debía saberlo de todos modos, era su hermano. Debía saberlo.

La menor bajo en completo sigilo para poder llegar al primer escalón, se asomo por una pared para poder ver en la cocina, con lo que logro ver a una eriza rosa, de pelo corto y que utilizaba un vestido rojo con unas botas iguales con franjas blancas... la miro unos segundos y cuando sintió que iba a voltear, se apego a la pared para encontrarse con la vista del mayor.

**-... apurate, pronto va a salir... te cubro- **susurro el mayor para salvación de ella.

**-arigato nii-san- **dijo al momento que le ponía una cara tierna, a la que el mayor no se resistía y con lo que lograba conseguir varias cosas que quería, en su mayoría rings o videojuegos y libros.

pasaron varios minutos mientras ella jugaba Majora's Mask, mientras escuchaba la risa del mayor junto a su invitada. fu así, hasta que llego la hora de irse de la invitada de el mayor, para dar paso a Skyler de poder bajar y merodear por toda la casa sin antes hacerle una pregunta al mayor con un poco de dificultad y vergüenza...

**-hermanito... ella... ella es tu.. t-tu no-via? **pregunto la menor dificultosamente.

* * *

**gracias por leer el capitulo n°1 nwn)/ **

**Forbidden es un libro de romance por si se preguntan e.e, y es mejor que si no lo conocen, busquen de que se trata, es una historia muy emotiva, y bonita... además de hablar de como realmente es.. ese genero. (perdon, no quiero decirlo, porque si te da flojera buscarlo, mejor. así queda como una sorpresa.)**

**tambien en la parte que Skyler dice:** "_ Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer..."_** es parte de la cancion de la banda ONE OK ROCK: ****Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer. **

_**Disclamer: **los personajes de la saga de Sonic no me pertenecen. Son legalmente de _**Sega.** _el libro forbidden tampoco, es de _**Tabitha Suzuma**_. y La Cancion "Kanze Kankaku Dreamer" es de _**ONE OK ROCK. **

_AidenT12._


	2. Chapter 2

pasaron varios minutos mientras ella jugaba Majora's Mask, mientras escuchaba la risa del mayor junto a su invitada. fu así, hasta que llego la hora de irse de la invitada de el mayor, para dar paso a Skyler de poder bajar y merodear por toda la casa sin antes hacerle una pregunta al mayor con un poco de dificultad y vergüenza...

**-hermanito... ella... ella es tu.. t-tu no-via? **pregunto la menor dificultosamente.

**-¿Q-que?- **dijo el mayor bastante sorprendido, jamas se abría esperado es pregunta de la eriza. **-Claro q-que no...- **dijo nervioso, no solo era la pregunta en si la cual le ponía nervioso, si no que además iba con la chica que amaba **- No tengo nov-ia, te-he... **

**-Ah bueno, era solo eso...- **Dijo yéndose de ahí, dejando al mayor perplejo, no creía que fuese a creerle, ni el mismo se la creyó... pero la eriza no tenia ni la mas remota razón para desconfiar de el... porque, de todas maneras, ella, no era su novia.

El mayor se levanto con la cabeza agachada, era bastante "agobiador" recordar esas cosas... el de verdad amaba a la chica, sin embargo, ella prefirió al ser perfecto de vida. Después de lo de que le hizo la Acorn, ya no quería amar mas, aunque le doliera, ya ni hablaba con la eriza.

Se tiro a la cama y al instante cayo en un profundo sueño, a diferencia de la menor la cual seguía despierta... al asegurarse del profundo sueño del mayor, bajo cuidadosamente la litera y salio de allí, tomo su libro y se coloco una chaqueta azul con franjas negras. Se dirigió a la puerta principal, y se sentó en el marco de la puerta al leer.

No entendía como alguien tan fuerte, valiente y genial como su hermano, podía dejarse derrotar tan fácil por una chica como la eriza rosa. El puede convertirse en Súper Sonic, utilizar las esmeraldas caos, frente a una chica que solo tiene un martillo enorme... el amor es lo mas extraño que ella pudo haber visto, en especial cuando hace sufrir a la gente. siguió leyendo hasta que comenzó a sentir gotas que rozaban su cabello levemente, alzo la vista y vio incontables estrellas, y mas gotas que acariciaban su rostro.

* * *

**-¡mami, mira, ahí muchas estrellas!**

**-lo se- **dijo la señora, riéndose y acercándose. **-dicen- **dijo para capturar la atención de la menor **- que cada estrella nos conecta con otros mundos, que solo vasta una mirada, para poder saber con quienes estamos conectados. **

**-¡wooooa! ¡son muchos mami!**

**- lo se hija-** dijo relajada, a diferencia de la menor que la miraba con asombro. **-las personas de otros mundos nos cuidan al igual que nosotros a ellos los cuidamos...  
**

**-¿allá arriba esta papí?**

**-si hija, y puedo asegurar, que esta orgulloso de ti. **

* * *

a lo lejos se podía sentir una presencia. de la cual la menor no se había enterado, ella solo alzo la cabeza y cerro los ojos. sus recuerdos corrían como una televisión que no podía apagarse...


	3. Chapter 3

_ahora solo me faltan __tres mundos que salvar y podre ver el final del kingdom hearts!-_ pensó alegremente la menor, la cual estaba justo donde antes se encontraba el erizo negro, solo por el echo de su parecencia no había querido acercarse, pero ahora que estaba sola, podía estar un poco mas tranquila.

era mejor que cuando se trataba de videojuegos estuviese sola, por la razón de que su hermano, cuando no se los pasaba "amablemente" se los quitaba, y comenzaba una ridícula pelea en la cual casi siempre ganaba el mayor. Era mejor estar un poco alejados de vez en cuando, podía estar desaparecida todo el día, pero no se podía permitir eso, si la encontraba Sally, prácticamente la asesinaría a golpes.

lo cual, curiosamente, no seria novedad.

ya poco a poco, comenzó a caer rendida ante el cansancio, hasta que termino por serrar sus ojos y caer en un profundo sueño. Al despertar, pudo ver el atardecer, lo contemplo durante unos minutos hasta que el sol desapareció entre el oleaje, dando paso a la luna, toma posición en el cielo obscuro... ese atardecer, le recordaba a Roxas, Axel y Xion, siempre los tres juntos en esa torre, eran los mejores amigos... bueno, eran...

en fin, tomo su pequeña consola y se fue de allí, debía volver con su hermano, volvió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al igual que su hermano, podía correr a la velocidad sonica. Al llegar y girar el pomo***** de la puerta, se encontró con una extraña escena, la cual, no la inmuto ni un poco, la casa estaba en completo desorden... cosas rotas, muebles tirados, ropa esparcida en el piso, cerro la puerta, tomo unas ropas y las tiro al sofá. Continuo adentrándose en el desastroso lugar y subió al segundo piso, al hacer esto, logro llegar a la habitación de ambos, en la cual vio a su hermano recostado en la cama, semi-inconsciente, por lo cual, cerro la puerta y lo dejo tranquilo.

* * *

** -Así que... Sonic ayer...**

**-Si.-**respondí con naturalidad, Tails, es con el único que puedo ser natural... además de mi hermano.

**-Valla, esto cada vez se vuelve mas seguido... ****¿cuando fue la ultima vez que...?  
**

**-Hace dos o tres meses... ¿crees que el...? **

**-No... lo conozco, se que aunque eso suceda, el no dejara de ser el mismo Sonic que conocemos... **

**-Eso espero...**

**-Tranquila, nada sucederá mas allá de lo que nos pasa ahora...es mejor que te vallas... unos amigos vendrán pronto.  
**

**-bueno... gracias Tails-kun-** Al decir eso, pude notar que volteo la cabeza tratando de ocultar un rubor que se había creado en su rostro.

**-este... creo que debes irte, ya sabes... **

**-bueno, sayonara... **

Al decir eso, salí de allí dejando una estela celeste tras de mi. Volví a casa y comencé a buscar un objeto un tanto "preciado"... bueno, era mas que nada preciado por mi... lo tome y me lo puse, el cuello. Me senté en el sofá y encendí la televisión hasta quedar dormida... al despertar nuevamente, tome el collar y volví donde Tails. ya debían ser las 12:30 am. por lo que me limite a darle el collar y largarme a casa... si Sonic seguía dormido, no debería pasar nada mas allá fuera de lo normal, jamas se enteraría. lo cual, era siempre 100% probable. a ese erizo no se le despierta con nada... excepto con la chica rosa... ella... no lo sé, le pone raro a mi hermano. Me estire en la cama y me quede mirando el techo un buen rato, al no poder conciliar bien el sueño, decidí, que seria mejor jugar algo... o salir a andar en skate, así que, tome la tabla, y me di de fuga a una carretera cercana para practicar.

era tranquilizador, saber que por un momento podía estar en paza, ver las estrellas, practicar en una pista de medio tubo improvisada... saber que la vida... no es tan mierda como lo parece... mire hacia el cielo y pude divisar un manto obscuro llenos de puntos brillantes decorándolo por completo, miro su mano, y luego volvió su vista hasta arriba, sentir por un momento... y pensar el no ser la única... "fenómeno"... era fantástico, sin embargo, había algo que diferenciaba los poderes de la y los de su hermano... su hermano era conocido como héroe, ella, solo por poseer... poderes inyectados... era... clasificada de una manera... horrible, además, de que el tipo de poderes que poseía, no ayudaba en nada... y menos el echo, de no saber utilizarlos a la perfección.

* * *

Esto completamente segura de que me lo agradecerá. Una Chaos Esmerald se pierde siempre, pero no siempre se encuentra. me quede plasmada en el marco de la puerta, había una chica, era casi la copia exacta de Sonic... pero con el pelo largo, baja de estatura, y era una una chica... ¿Quien es ella? ¿De donde salio? ¿que diablos pasa ahora? baje la vista un poco al ver que cuando la chica llego a la casa, Sonic la empujo dentro. ¿que mierda estaba pasando allí dentro...? Decidí retirarme y dejar a ambos tranquilos, podía ser probablemente algún familiar de su amada erizo.

Después de una larga caminata entre en mi casa y me sorprendi un poco al darme cuenta de que Sally estaba allí...

**-oye, te eh dicho que toques y me esperes cuando- -** no pude terminar la oracion porque la ardilla habia puesto su dedo sobre mis labios silenciandolos.

**-te eh dicho que esa no es manera de hablarle a una princesa-** respondio enfadada...**-me preocupaste... no respondias y pense que algo pudo haber sucedido...**

**-Solo fui a casa de Sonic, ya sabes, lo normal...**

**-Ah-ham... -** me respondio, era evidente que estaba furiosa... **-¿ y que fuiste a hacer allí, precisamente?**

**-A darle de probar un postre que hice a base de Chiligos... **

**-¿y porque siguen en la cesta?**

**-por qué no estaba... **

**-Ah-ham...-** volvio a responder la ardilla dandole a entender a la eriza que no le habia creido ni una pisca de lo que habia dicho

Ya un poco harta de tanto interrogatorio se encamino a su habitacion cuando sintio que algo que toco su brazo la detuvo, haciendo que quedara frente a frente. La ardilla beso la mejilla de la eriza, casi al llegar a la comisura del labio, arrastro un poco su boca hasta quedar rozando el cuello de la eriza y consiguiendo un fuerte rubor en ella... y le encantaba, aun que tubiece que negarlo por mantener el trono de su reino, ella la adoraba... mas que cualquier amiga sulla.

* * *

**-¿¡Donde mierda estabas!? **

**-En la carretera...- **respondi tratando de tranquilizame, pero la verdad, aun que la menor sea timida, el mayor era terco y egolatra... y eso, ella no se lo tomaba muy bien...

**-¿¡Y que mierdas hacias allá!? **

**-¿¡ Y que mierda te importa!?-** dijo ya sin paciensia y con una sonrrisa pasmada en su delicado rostro.

**-¡Me importa mucho!**- respondio angustiado-**¿¡Que mierda hago si algo te llega pasar!?**

**-pues... no lo se... supongo que nada…-**respondi, dandome cuenta de que otra vez tenia la maldita razon...

**-Si fueras mas precavida yo confia-**

**-¿No confias en mí?**

**-… yo… yo solo quiero protegerte... **

**-¿De que? -**dije desafiante, ahora iba a salir con cualquier excusa barata como siempre...

**-¿Que acaso crees que soy siego? Puedo notar claramente que tienes moretones... no se quien te los hiso, pero yo solo quiero protegerte... **

**-¿¡y porque tanto esmero en ello!?**

**-por que... yo... ah... -** estaba nervioso, no podia decirle la verdad a Skyler... no se que llegaria a pensar de mi, pero ya no podia mucho mas con esto, era obvio que tarde o temprano ella sabria... bueno, mas tarde aue temprano...

Lo mire mientras cruzaba mis brazos, tenia una mirada de cansancio, como si hubiece algo, que no pudiece seguir escondiendo. Nos miramos unos segundos y el Poso su mano derecha sobre mi hombro, mienttas se agachaba hasta quedar de mi estatura. Acerco sus labios a los mios y comenzo siendo un roze tierno, hasta terminar en un apasionado beso, del cual tubimos que separarnos por falta de aire.

**-por que... eres mas que una hermana para mi... **

Dicho esto, entrelaze mis brazos en su cuello y el me tomo de la cintura, me levanto y volvio a besarme... mi primer beso, habia sido con mi hermano... se supone que esto no puede pasar... _¿Como algo tan malo puede sentire tan bien...?_ o mejor dicho...** ¿Esto no es malo... o si?**

* * *

**pam pam paaaam OwO**

**Que les parecio? **

**Perdon por la demora, pero necesitaba inspiracion para crear salseo e.e **

**Que les parecio la parte de Sally e Amy? (Si les soy sincera, ni yo me lo hubiece esperado e-e)**

**Lo se, en la parte de Sonic y Skyler se demuestra que soy una mierda con el romance...**

**Pero wenon... Gracias a Sonamyfanlove por el review que dejo en el cap. Pasado y tambien gracias si ahi algun lector fantasma (lo dudo u.u)**

**Eso, y para que los que no me conocen tienen qie constarles que me demoro en inspirarme... eso **

_AidenT12_


End file.
